


Skin like a mosaic

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bruises, Child Abuse, Daniel does his best to help Max, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gangs, Heist, Heist AU, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Max Needs A Hug, Origin Story, Secret Relationship, Secrets, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: Max likes to think of his skin a mosaic, all the little pieces come together to create one big piece and the colour, the colour comes from the bruises that decorate his body. The bruises that come from his best kept secret. Then Max gains two more secrets.OrMaxiel origin story/Max’s story in the heist au
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: F1 heist au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Skin like a mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t see the tags this revolves heavily around abuse. There is two scenes with descriptions of abuse but they are quick. It’s just mostly talked about. Please don’t read this if you are not in the right place mentally, take care of yourself.
> 
> [Based on this tumblr post](https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au)
> 
> Thanks to [@formulola](https://formulola.tumblr.com/)

Max can remember the day he met Daniel as if it was yesterday. It was the day before he joined Carbon officially as a senior, he joined Carbon on 15th March 2015. He was the youngest senior they ever had until Charles joined as a senior only ten days later, that’s how their friendly rivalry started. Max found in strange that he had never met Daniel, considering he had joined back in 2011. Though Max was shielded from most members by his dad. His dad had worked in Carbon most of his life, meaning Max grew up around criminals. The only members Max had ever met before he became a senior was Sebastian, Lewis and Charles. He only knew Charles because they were juniors together. He knew Sebastian and Lewis because they were the leaders. They knew everyone. 

His dad has brought him up to be strong and powerful. He had taught Max almost everything he knew, taught him how to fight, taught him how to be stealthily. Max’s dad also taught him not to be weak, not to cry, not to show any emotion and Max didn’t. He kept everything inside, bottled everything up which only ending up destroying him but Max couldn’t let his dad see he was weak. If his dad saw he was weak Max would be in trouble. He knew he would which is why he hid his emotions until he couldn’t.

The day he met Daniel was one of the days everything got too much. He had told his father he was going on a walk, which was somewhat true. He had to walk to the hidden corner in the garage so he could actually let out his emotions.

He had entered the garage as normal, there was no cars or people in sight. The corner in question was the other end of the garage, it was perfectly hidden from cameras and people. If a camera picked up Max going into the corner it looked like he was leaving the garage. Max was walking across the garage when a car came speeding in, narrowly missing Max. The Dutch having to take a very quick step back otherwise he would have been hit. Max was glad his dad had worked on his reaction time and reflexes.

Max had got himself prepared to shout at whoever just drove like that but then the most gorgeous man he had ever seen stepped out the car, with the look of worry on his face. Max had to remind himself that his father would be disappointed if he was gay, his father would probably disown him. The man came over to Max giving him a once over, seeing if he was hurt.

“Are you okay? I am so sorry, I don’t know why I sped in here like that.” The handsome stranger spoke rapidly.

“Calm down, I’m fine.” Max replied. 

“Are you sure? I almost hit you.” 

“I’m fine.” Max said again,

“You don’t look fine.” He said.

“Well, I am.” Max folded his arms.

“Feisty one, I see.” He smirked. 

“I’m not feisty. I just know how to stand my ground.” Max replied.

“You new round here? I’ve never seen you.” 

“No, I’m Jos Verstappen’s son. I’ve been here my whole life. Who are you? I’ve never seen you.” Max replied.

“Jos Verstappen’s son? I’m Daniel, I fill in for Lewis and Sebastian when they aren’t available. I’ve been here for four years.”

“Funny we’ve never seen each other then. I’m being promoted to a senior tomorrow.” 

“Oh, so you’re Max.” Daniel came to a realisation. “Lewis tells me you’ve got some skills.”

“Yeah. I’m busy, sorry, can’t stay to chat.” Max tried to hurry off but Daniel stopped him, almost like Daniel knew Max wasn’t okay.

“Come on, tell me about your amazing skills then.” Daniel pushed Max gently towards the door, Max only flinching ever so slightly.

Max let Daniel walk him into the building, he yearned to turn around and go to the corner tucked away in the garage. Daniel mostly spoke as they walked, not Max like he had expected. Max remained quiet and let Daniel ramble to him. The dutch couldn’t help but wonder if this is what spending your life with Daniel would be. He couldn’t help but wonder if every morning Daniel would wake you up with his endless chatter. Max wondered why he was already so far gone for a man he’d only just met. Max wondered how his dad would react if he ever found out. 

————————————

He didn’t see Daniel until the next day. Daniel had left Max when Sebastian called him into his office. It was Max’s first meeting as a senior. He was nervous, his father had already briefed him ahead of the meeting.

“Remember, Max. You are a Verstappen. No showing anybody you’re weak, no showing anyone you're nervous. I can already tell you're nervous.” His father met his eye in the mirror he had Max stood in front of. “Stand up straight, chin up.” He pushed Max’s back. Max didn’t falter, he didn’t flinch, he knew better. He let his dad arrange him the way he wanted. “There. Remember this. If I see any nervous posture from you, It won’t end good, got it?”

“Yes, father.” Max did his best not to look away from his father.

“Good, now I’d rather not be late.”

When the meeting took place, Max stood at the head of the table beside Lewis. The boss introduced him to the members and explained how Max would be working in the IT department alongside Carlos who was there only IT guy at the time. 

Max’s first ten days in Carbon were good, he fitted in well and got along with Carlos. His father seemed to be a lot nicer to him than he ever had been. It was weird his father looking at him with a proud face rather than a disappointed one. His father had actually left him alone until Charles came.

“I don’t want you hanging around with the new senior, Max.” His father told him over breakfast one morning. Max gave him a polite questioning look. “I’ve seen the way he looks at other men. That’s not okay.” 

“But Lewis and Sebastian?” Max looked up.

“They’re older men. They won’t be going for you. He’s younger than you are, just stay away from him Max.” His father left to the kitchen.

Max had always had a suspicion that his father didn’t agree with Lewis and Sebastian’s relationship but he hadn’t had any real evidence up until that point. The way his father looked at him when he asked just reeked disapproval and Max knew he was screwed. He knew the second his father caught on to who Max liked, Max would need to flee the country.

He was okay with having to stay away from Charles, it wasn’t like the Monégasque had shown him any qualities that would make Max want to be his friend but of course Charles wanted to be his friend. Charles had seen someone who was his own age and would understand and wanted to be friends with him. Max didn’t blame him, he longed to have a friend his own age instead of hanging around older men all the time. He somewhat pined to have Charles as a friend, even though nothing about him interested Max, it was just the fact Charles was his age.

“Look, we have to keep our friendship private. Nobody can know or see us talking.” Max explained as Charles sat by him in the IT room, Carlos being out on a mission.

“Why? Do I embarrass you? I can change that if I do, you just tell me and I’ll sort it.” Charles looked hurt by Max’s statement and saying that made Max feel bad. Charles was a good guy, yes he didn’t really intrigue Max but he was nice to him even though Max came off as cold.

“No, not at all. Don’t do that for anyone, don’t change yourself Charles.” It was ironic for Max to be saying that when he had changed himself for his father. When he had done everything as his father said even if he didn’t want to. “I can’t tell you, okay? I like being your friend. There are just complications on my end.”

“Okay. Guess you won’t be joining me for lunch?” Max shook his head. “I’ll text you later then.” Charles smiled and left.

Max rested his head against the desk, why was he so pliable in the hands of his father? Why did he let him get away with anything? Why did Max keep it all a secret? He put his arms over his head trying to block the voice telling him to do something about it. He couldn’t, this was best kept secret. Everything about his life and himself was best kept secret. If told anyone it would just get worse, his father liked to remind him of the fact more than once a day. 

He had to keep his skin hidden, he had to keep his emotions hidden, he had to keep his mind hidden, he had to keep himself hidden. Everything about him was hidden from everyone around him. Max lived with the constant fear that one day somebody was going to figure out, that someone was find out everything he had tried so hard to keep secret. 

Max liked to think of himself as a mosaic, all these tiny pieces came together to make him whole but the thing that brought colour to himself were the scattered mosaic pieces across his body, the collection of bruises and scars across him. If you asked Max to tell you how he got a scar, he could remember it perfectly but he would lie. Tell you he got in a childhood accident, not got it from the person who was suppose to protect him and keep him safe. He could tell you how old the bruises he had were and why he got them. He could tell a whole novel by just talking about his scars and bruises.

His dad was supposed to protect him, supposed to him safe and sound, he wasn’t supposed to be the one hurting him. He was supposed to raise him to be his own gentleman, he wasn’t supposed to raise him to be scared and frightened of his father. He wasn’t supposed to flinch every time someone raised their arm. 

“Max?” Daniel popped his head round the IT lab door, Max shot up quickly, perhaps too quickly to be considered normal but Max knew if his father had seen him slacking he’d be in trouble.

“Daniel?” Max replied, he gave the Australian a questioning look.

“You okay?” He asked, stepping into the room.

“All good, just a bit tired. It’s been some busy weeks.” Max answered

“Your first are always the busiest. Care to join me for some lunch?” Daniel asked.

“The cafeteria overwhelms me.” Max replied, as much as he wanted to go to lunch with Daniel, he’d probably bump into his dad and he had yet to find his dad’s opinion on Daniel out.

“Come on, we can go to my apartment.” Daniel stood beside the door, opening it for Max, it was clear that Max wasn’t getting out of this. He tried his best not to blush as he turned his computer off. 

He had grown up around Carbon, it was his childhood. He’d grown up watching men walk in with bullet wounds, he’d seen a couple ones come in with no life left in them, he’d seen men leave and betray them but in all his years at Carbon he had never been invited by someone to lunch other than Charles and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had to do with his dad. His dad liked to give cold stares to anyone who did something he didn’t like.

The walk to Daniel’s apartment was nice, Daniel told Max all about his day so far and how annoying Sebastian could get when Lewis looked like he was struggling. 

“Perhaps he just needs someone to mentor? Or a kid like figure in his life.” Max suggested, Daniel just shrugged. (If only Max knew what was to come in the next few months, if only Max could have sent Seb in Charles' direction before it was too late.) 

“Here we are.” Daniel opened his door. “Voila and welcome to my apartment.” Daniel invited him in. Max smiled and entered the apartment. Daniel had a nice small apartment. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Max still lived in the family apartment with his father, he was 17, Lewis wouldn’t let him move out till he was 18, which he almost was. 

Max walked through into the living room, Daniel had a nicely decorated apartment. Everything seemed to go good together even though if you saw the items separately you might think they’d clash. Daniel had clearly spent a lot of time working on his apartment. Daniel smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen, he had an open living apartment and it was nice. Max could see himself living here, he had to crush that thought down though. He had only known Daniel a few weeks, he had only spent almost every night texting Daniel random things. Daniel didn’t know it but he had already made Max’s life so much better, he gave Max a reason to get out of bed. Could Daniel help him with his father?

“No.” Max said, not meaning to speak out loud. Daniel couldn’t know about that, nobody could. 

“Pardon?” Daniel asked, he had two bottles of water in his hand now and two sandwiches, it made Max wonder how long he’d been thinking for.

“Nothing. Sorry.” Max looked away. 

“I made your favourite.” Daniel pushed the plate in his direction. Max smiled, Daniel had made him an Egg salad sandwich. One of the first questions Daniel had asked Max what his favourite meals were. Max tried to not to blush, Daniel had actually remembered.

“Thank you.” Max took a bite. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Daniel asked with a smirk on his face.

“This is amazing.” Max smiled.

“So I’ve been told.” He winked in Max’s direction. “Now, wanna tell me what’s actually wrong?” Max raised an eyebrow. “I know Lewis has given you very little to do. So how are you tired from being busy if you’ve had nothing to do?” Daniel asked, Max looked away.

“It doesn’t matter.” He mumbled.

“It does, Max. I’m just looking out for you.” Daniel replied.

“It doesn’t. You can look out for me by not questioning it. I’m fine, Daniel.” Daniel frowned, clearly not believing Max but he left it and started telling Max all about his day.

Max couldn’t help but stare into Daniel’s eyes the whole time, there was just something about them that drew him in. There was just something about Daniel that drew Max in it. Max told him to leave it and he did, most people would have just pressed him. He changed his plans of having lunch in the cafeteria when Max didn’t feel comfortable going. Daniel was being accommodating to Max. It made Max feel as if he actually wanted to be friends with him. It made Max feel like someone cared.

After they had finished their lunch, Daniel had walked Max back to the IT room. He had made Max promise to tell him all about his exciting day later by texting him. Max had agreed. Daniel let Max talk on the way back, Max was rambling on about some code he was trying to figure out. Daniel had to be honest, he had absolutely no clue what was going on but he was willing to try and figure it out just so he could listen to Max talk. 

To Daniel, Max had seemed shy, he had seemed tucked in on himself and Daniel was determined to break that. He was determined to break Max’s walls. He wanted to know all about Max. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find Max attractive. He smiled as Max rambled on, Max’s face lit up when he spoke like this and Daniel wanted to see more of that. He wanted to see more of Max. He wanted to kiss Max and show him how much he had grown to like him in the past few weeks but he didn’t want to move too fast and scare Max off.

Daniel dropped off Max at the IT lab and started heading for his own office. Max’s dad passed but didn’t acknowledge Daniel at all even though the Australian had said hello. He looked annoyed, Daniel poked his head around to the corner. Max was still standing outside the room, his dad in front of him. Daniel couldn’t help but feel as if something wasn’t right but he didn’t know what it was. Max and his dad went into the room and Daniel left to his office, an uneasy feeling remaining in him.

—————————————

Max’s dad was impressed that he had made a friend in Daniel. His father seemed to think Daniel could help him get promoted earlier, even though it wasn’t down to him. His father hadn’t stopped hitting him but he had gone easier on him since Daniel. Max owed Daniel so much that he didn’t know of.

It was August now, Max had met Daniel for the first time five months ago. Their nightly text sessions had now turned into calls. Max always had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing so loud when Daniel told him something funny or embarrassing. Daniel wouldn’t end the call until he knew Max had fallen asleep, it gave Daniel a sense of security. For Daniel, it helped him sleep because he knew Max was safe and sound asleep. Daniel had yet to get rid of that uneasy feeling and every time he saw Max, it became more persistent, he just couldn’t figure it out.

Daniel walked towards the IT room to find Max and take him to lunch. Max had started feeling more comfortable in the cafeteria, although it pained him every time he felt Charles sad eyes on him. Max and Charles spoke more and more every day but it was always through texts or hidden. Max hated it, he had told Charles that on more than one occasion. The Monégasque had tried to get him to open up, he had tried to help him but it was no use to the both of them. It was just easier for it to be kept secret, like the rest of Max’s life. 

As Daniel walked around the corner, Max’s dad had cornered Max into the corner. Daniel wasn’t sure what to do but he knew he had to do something fast. He quietly, but quickly, made his way back from where he’d come from. He then started singing loudly as he approached the IT corridor. When he looked around the corner Max and his dad looked as if they were just having a friendly conversation.

“Daniel!” Jos smiled widely towards him. “What brings you here?”

“I just came to see if Max wanted to come to lunch.” He smiled back, trying to act as if he had seen nothing, trying to keep the uneasy feeling at bay.

“I’m sorry, mate, but we have plans.” Jos answered for his son, Daniel shot a glance to Max who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Are you sure I can’t just steal him for 20 minutes? I wanted to see how he was getting on with his current job too.” Daniel offered. Jos looked between the two of them.

“Just for 20 minutes.” Jos agreed. “Max, I expect you back home in 20 minutes, okay?” Jos smiled at his son, a fake one of course but Daniel was unsure if that was just his eyes seeing that.

“Yes, dad. Thank you.” Max didn’t look him in the eye, he just walked beside Daniel and started walking to lunch. The uneasy feeling became large in Daniel.

———————————

Max avoided having lunch with Daniel after that. He started asking Charles if they could have lunch at his apartment, the boy agreeing. Charles was lucky, he wasn’t 18 yet but he got his own apartment. The minute he became a senior he got to move out of the junior quarters which were monitored by an adult at all times whereas Max had to stay with his dad until he was 18. 

When Max’s 18th birthday finally rolled around, he spent the entire day pacing the floor of Daniel’s apartment. Charles had gone missing in headquarters that morning and Sebastian had found him hidden in his apartment. Charles had spiralled into a breakdown and Max was worried for his friend. He couldn’t pace like this at his father’s apartment, then he would know him and Charles are friends.

“Max, Maxy, come here.” Daniel said from the couch, his arms open waiting for Max.

Max stopped pacing and sat beside Daniel, the older one pulling him into a tight hug. Daniel had never hugged Max before but Max wished he had. The second Daniel had his arms around him, he felt safe, he felt like he could breathe. Max buried his head into Daniel’s neck, trying to seek all the comfort he could get and Daniel let him.

“He’s going to be okay, Maxy. It’s Charles. He is just as stubborn as you are. He’ll get through this.” Daniel whispered into his hair.

“I just wish i had noticed before then maybe it wouldn’t have got to this point.” Max whispered back.

“Don’t think about that. He’s okay now, he’s in good hands. He has Kimi checking him over and Sebastian by his side.” Daniel reassured him.

Daniel held him for the rest of the day, he made sure Max ate something even if it was just something small. Max was grateful he had Daniel to comfort him that day. Daniel accompanied him later that day to the medical room. Max didn’t care if his father saw him, Charles needed him and Max needed to see him. Daniel stayed for the whole time Max was there. He made sure Max was okay as they made their way back to Max’s apartment. Max didn’t want to leave him, he wanted to stay with him, he wanted him to keep hold of him. Before they reached the apartment, Max stopped Daniel and hugged him, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist, the Australian wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“You okay?” Daniel asked quietly.

“I just wanted a hug before I left.” Max replied.

“We aren’t at your apartment yet.” Daniel looked down at him, Max didn’t reply, he just squeezed Daniel before letting go and walking the rest of the way till his apartment. “I’ll text you.” Daniel smiled before leaving once Max had gone through the door.

Max thought he was okay until he stepped into the apartment. His father was stood in the living space, his arms folded across his chest. He looked angry, angrier than he ever had. A couple of things were smashed on the floor, Max had to avoid them to come into the apartment. His father’s eyes didn’t leave him, they followed Max as he came in.

“What did I tell you about that Charles person?” His father, his voice did not sound calm at all.

“Not to talk to him.” Max replied, looking at his feet.

“So why were you in the medical room with him for three hours today?” His father asked, Max didn’t say anything, he just kept his eyes on his feet. He didn’t look up out of fear. “Tell me Max!” His father threw something at the vase behind Max, the said item smashing making Max whimper and flinch. “I’ve told you about showing your weakness.” His father came closer to him.

————————————

Max didn’t want to go into work the next day but he had too. He knew his dad would force him and if he didn’t go someone might suspect something and he couldn’t have that. He forced himself to look at his face in the mirror. He looked weak and he didn’t like it. Max couldn’t show his weaknesses. He had to show he was strong, he had to show as if could handle anything. Max had already covered everything he needed to up. Max wished he didn’t have to.

When he arrived at the IT room, Carlos was away on a mission again so it was just Max. He all but collapsed into his chair, he felt as if his body would break at any moment. He felt weak which made him feel ten times worse. His head fell onto the desk, he was tired. He couldn’t sleep. Max hadn’t even texted Daniel back yesterday, he couldn’t bring himself to look at his phone. What would Daniel think if he knew all of this? Surely he would think Max was weak, who wouldn’t? Max was weak, at least he thought so and his father. He couldn’t handle his father disciplining him. He was weak, that’s what he was.

“Maxy?” Daniel asked him again, it was clear Max had not heard him the first time. The Dutchman’s head shot up and turned around. Daniel was behind his chair. Max stood up as quickly as he could and buried himself into Daniel’s chest. He tried his best not to cry. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Max shook his head and Daniel just wrapped his arms around him, his chin rested on Max’s head.

“I’m sorry.” Max said when he pulled away but Daniel pulled him back into his arms.

“For what? You didn’t do anything to me.” Daniel told him.

“For being weak.” He mumbled, hoping Daniel wouldn’t catch up but of course he did.

“There is nothing wrong with being weak.” Daniel hugged him tighter. “Everyone has weak moments and I’m here anytime you have a weak moment and need a hug.” Max buried himself deeper in Daniel’s neck.

Daniel spent the rest of the day in the IT room with Max, he was meant to have a meeting with Sebastian but the German had cancelled all his plans for a while so Charles had someone. Lewis had delivered Daniel’s laptop for him so he could work. Max was grateful for Daniel being there that day, he knew he wouldn’t have gotten through the day without him. They went to Charles for lunch, the Monégasque was currently staying in Seb and Lewis’ apartment. 

Daniel started spending at least an hour in the IT room daily. He’d come sit with Max, let the Dutch tell him everything he was doing even though Daniel still didn’t understand. Some days they would both sit in silence, both typing away but enjoying the company the other one brought. Sometimes they would sit next to each other and if Max knew his dad was away, he’d lean his head on Daniel’s shoulder. Some days Daniel would have conversations with Carlos as Max worked.

One day in November they sat together on the old couch the room had. They didn’t have their laptops, they were just enjoying talking to each other. Max had his head on Daniel’s shoulder, the older had his arm wrapped around Max’s shoulders. Max knew his dad was away on a two day mission which put him at ease because it meant he could do this and there would be a small possibility his father would know. Daniel was going on about something Valtteri had explained to him that he didn’t understand, Max looked at him and couldn’t help but smile at him. Daniel didn’t know how much Max needed this, needed someone who he could trust and talk to. Yes, he had that in Charles but he had his own problems he needed to focus on and Max wanted Charles to get better. 

“What?” Daniel looked down at Max on his shoulder.

“Nothing.” Max just smiled at him. Daniel put his hand on Max’s cheek, his instincts taking over. Max leaned into the touch, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Daniel leaned in closer to Max and waited a minute, giving Max a chance to realise what was going on and a chance to back out if he didn’t want to but Max did want to. Max was the one who closed the space between them, connecting their lips. Max and Daniel smiled at each before Max got flustered and his head back in Daniel’s neck.

“You’re perfect, you know that, Maxy?” Daniel pulled him close to him.

“You think so?” Max asked.

“I do.” Daniel confirmed.

“I think you’re more perfect than me.” Max replied.

“In your eyes. In my eye you’re more perfect than me.” Daniel kissed the top of his head.

Daniel ended up staying for the rest of the day. They stayed on the couch but both of them had gotten their laptops so they could be somewhat productive. Daniel headed to Lewis’ office after dropping Max off back at his apartment. They hadn’t spoken about the kiss yet, Daniel wanted Max to talk about it first. He wanted Max to be comfortable, he wanted to take it at Max’s pace not his own. He knocked on the door and waited until Lewis answered, sometimes he didn’t because Lewis zoned out more times than not. 

“Have a nice kiss today, did you?” Lewis smirked at Daniel, the Australian flipping him off.

“How do you know?” Daniel asked, taking a seat.

“I saw it on the cameras. Seb asked me to keep an eye on Max, he’s got a gut feeling somethings going on and his gut has yet to be wrong.” Lewis told him.

“I get that, I keep getting an uneasy feeling about Max and it’s not because I like him.” Daniel admitted.

“I can’t see anything wrong but I’ll keep an eye on him. I’ve asked Checo to do the same. Now, we have a briefing to plan.”

————————————

By the time it was the end of November, Max still hadn’t brought up the kiss. Daniel didn’t know whether it was because he was shy or he didn’t want it or he was waiting for Daniel to make a move. Daniel came into the IT lab, Carlos wasn’t there, Daniel knew this he had just seen the man speaking to Checo. Max smiled at Daniel when he came in, he stood up and hugged Daniel. It had become a norm for Max to greet Daniel when he came in but Daniel always noticed Max would glance towards the door.

“Right, you. Me and you are going on a date on the 1st of December. The rooftop.” Daniel looked at him.

“Are we?” Max grinned.

“If you want to.” Daniel told him.

“I’d love to.” Max hugged him again. He’d find some excuse for his dad.

Max had come up with an excuse by the time it was December. He had told his dad that Daniel was doing some extra training with him and he’d be home late. His father was proud that Max was taking it upon himself to do some extra training. Max had gone round to Charles’ to get ready if his father saw what he was wearing the act would be up. Charles was more than happy to help and Max couldn’t help but notice how his friend had got a lot happier since September.

“No, no, Max. You can’t wear those colours together.” Charles groaned when he saw what Max was wearing. “Here, borrow my jeans.” Charles threw a pair of black jeans at him, Max flinched but caught the item quickly. “Are you okay?” Charles looked confused.

“Just nervous, Charles.” He smiled and put the jeans on. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m doing better. Lewis and Seb have really been helping me.” Charles smiled and Max smiled back. “I’m allowed back in the field after Christmas.”

“Aww, that’s brilliant Charles!” Max hugged his friend. “One day, me and you will be out on the field. One day we won’t have to hide our friendship.” Max was hopeful that there was one day his dad saw Charles differently. Max could still feel the way his body felt after his dad’s reaction to Charles. 

“Me too. We’d be the best, now you have a date and I have a certain German to annoy.” Charles said ushering Max out.

“Thanks for your help.” He smiled, hugged Charles and then left. 

When Max arrived at the rooftop Daniel was already waiting for him. Daniel had set up a canopy that had fairy lights draped over it. In the middle there was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket. He noticed Daniel had a speaker too. Max did find it a bit strange to have a picnic at 8pm at night but it was cute and thoughtful.

Daniel himself looked like a God to Max. He was wearing a nice purple shirt with a simple pair of ripped jeans. Max would be lying if he said his head didn’t start thinking dirty things. Max already knew Daniel was perfect but this confirmed it. Daniel smiled at him widely before coming over and hugging him.

“You look handsome, Maxy.” Daniel kissed his cheek as he blushed.

“Charles made me change my jeans because apparently I can’t wear certain colours together.” He smiled. Max had already told Daniel they had to keep this secret, Max had used the excuse he was still figuring himself out but he knew he was gay it was his father who didn’t. Max had told Daniel that Charles knew because Charles needed something to cheer him up.

“Well I still think you look handsome regardless of what you wear.” Daniel smiled.

“You should see me when I’m not wearing anything.” Max smirked, forgetting for a moment that he couldn’t show Daniel his skin not unless he wanted Daniel to know.

“Feeling naughty today?” Daniel walked over to the picnic blanket, Max followed him. 

It was then when Max got to see all the food Daniel had gotten them. Daniel was watching Max’s face and got to see the exact moment Max made the realisation that Daniel had gotten all of Max’s favourite foods. The Dutchman looked at Daniel, smiled and then looked back at the food.

“Daniel...” Daniel wrapped an arm around Max’s shoulder. “Why me?”

“Why you what?” Daniel questioned.

“Why did you choose me?” He asked.

“Because there is no one else like you. Because as cheesy as this I feel connected to you, I feel as if we are made for each other.” Daniel admitted, Max looked at him and kissed him.

“I feel that too.” He shyly admitted.

“Good, let's sit. I am starving.” Max laughed and sat opposite Daniel on the picnic blanket. 

Max felt as if he had never been this happy, the date went perfectly. Daniel told him some cute stories from his childhood and Max offered up the ones he actually had that weren’t traumatic. Daniel had even fed him the dessert which had made Max go as red as a tomato. There were many kisses shared between the two of them. 

Daniel had moved them so they could stare up at the stars. He had moved the picnic blanket away from the canopy and laid on his back, Max did the same. Max pointed out some different constellations to Daniel, Daniel smiled as Max explained them to him. He really did like this little nerdy side Max had. Max turned his head to face Daniel, the Australian did the same and kissed Max. 

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” Daniel admitted.

“I want to be your boyfriend.” Max smiled and kissed Daniel again. 

Max couldn’t get the date out of his head for the next few weeks. When he couldn’t sleep at night he’d think about it, think about the kisses and how Daniel had only gotten Max’s favourite foods, how Daniel had treated him. It always made Max blush. If Max ever passed Daniel in the corridors Daniel would always wink at him. Max spent most nights at Daniel’s but he never stayed over, his father would never let him.

His father had been a lot easier on him and Max thought that maybe for once his father was going to stop, he thought his father was proud of him because he was getting all these extra ‘training’ sessions from Daniel but that all changed the night before Christmas Eve. The day had gone as normal, Max worked, his dad worked. Max hadn’t seen Daniel that day but he had texted him. Max hadn’t seen his father that day, he knew he’d be home when he got in but he didn’t think he would be stood waiting for him. He looked pissed, like he was about to commit a murder. Max was scared, he considered turning around and fleeing but that would cause more harm than good, so he closed the door and stayed put.

“Take your shoes off.” Max did as he was told. “Sit.” His father pointed towards a spot on the couch, Max followed the instructions. “Care to explain to me what exactly you are doing in these training sessions with Daniel? Because they don’t seem like training sessions.” Max refused to look him in the eye. “I saw you kissing him. I will not be having that type of behaviour under my roof. You know full well you’ll be marrying my friend's daughter, she’s such a lovely girl but you had to go against me, didn’t you? You ruin everything, Max, do you know that?” His father came closer to him, slapping him across the face. “Everything.”

——————————————

When Max woke it was 2am in the morning. It was now Christmas Eve, which was usually one of Max’s favourite days. His head was throbbing, he knew he had passed out. Max wiped his nose and when he pulled his hand back there was dry blood on it. He did his best to stand. As he was standing he noticed the coffee table was broken, Max couldn’t really remember what happened, his brain blocking it out. He slowly creeped around the apartment, Max opened the door to his father’s room. The man was fast asleep with a bottle of alcohol beside him. Max shut the door and left the apartment.

Every step he took caused him a great amount of pain. His rib had the most pain though. Max didn’t know what to do anymore, he had to tell someone but he couldn’t. He knew it had gone too far at this point but that didn’t mean he wanted to tell anyone. Max did want it to be over though, he wanted him and his dad to be a normal family. That’s what he craved. Max stopped half way down the corridor, he didn’t know where he was going but he needed to stop because the pain was getting too much.

“Max?” He heard a soft voice, a voice he would recognise everywhere. Of course he would be awake at his time. “Max?” He heard it again and heard the footstep of them coming closer to him. He felt himself being turned around. “What the hell is going on?”

“Charles..” Max couldn’t bring himself to say anymore, he just started crying and wrapped his arms around Charles the best he could. He felt Charles hug him back the best he could.

“Come on we need to get you to Kimi.” Charles tried to move him.

“No, no, no. I need to go back home.” Max replied weakly.

“No, we are going to Kimi.” Charles insisted. “I need to text Seb, I can’t take you myself plus only he can wake Kimi.” Charles kept a hold of Max as pulled his phone out. He kept ringing Sebastian until he picked up and just told him to come to the corridor they were on.

Not even five minutes later two pairs of running footsteps could be heard approaching, Lewis and Sebastian all but flew around the corner. Sebastian rushed over to Max when he saw him in Charles’ arms. Sebastian picked Max up the best he could.

“I want to go home..” Max groaned.

“No. You’re going to Kimi.” Sebastian told him as he started carrying him to the medical room, Charles and Lewis were following behind.

Sebastian kept telling Max he wasn’t going home as they walked to the medical room, Max just let himself go and cried into Sebastian, the German allowing him to. Sebastian deposited Max on the bed and left him with Lewis and Charles. The Monégasque immediately went to Max’s side, not wanting to leave his friend.

“Should we get his dad?” Charles asked Lewis, Max closed his eyes and did his best to keep a poker face. 

“No, he’s 18 now. His dad can wait until the morning.” There was something in Lewis’ voice that Max couldn’t work out. He opened his eyes again when he heard Kimi and Sebastian coming.

The rest of the night went past in a blur for Max. He wasn’t really paying attention to anyone, he was just reliving that night in his head, well what he could remember anyway. Sebastian kept an eye on Max the entire time Kimi was sorting him out. Max had ended up with a broken rib and a minor concussion, everything else were just small cuts and bruises that could heal on their own.

Max felt bad, he could feel Charles' gaze on him at all times. The Monégasque felt bad for Max and he didn’t even know how Max ended up like this. Nobody did. Max had refused to speak to anyone. He didn’t even speak to Kimi to tell him where it hurt. He just had to figure it out himself.

Sebastian called Daniel at 4am when Kimi had finished sorting Max out. Sebastian didn’t tell him who was here or why, he just told Daniel he needed to come to the medical room immediately. Daniel came not two minutes later, he blinked at Max from the entryway. He was unsure of what to do or what to say. Max held his arm out towards Daniel, the older man walked over to him and hugged Max gently. The Dutchman held on to Daniel like a lifeline and broke down into tears. 

“Come on Chaos, let’s give them some time.” Charles hesitated but went anyway when he could see that they needed to talk. He followed Sebastian out. Lewis gave Daniel a nod and left with Kimi.

Daniel didn’t say anything when everyone left, he just sat on the bed so he could hug Max better. The younger one refused to let go of him. Daniel rocked him gently to try and calm him down but Max just seemed to cry and cry and Daniel felt useless. He wanted to help Max but he didn’t know how, the only thing he could do was hold him closer.

“What happened, Maxy?” He asked softly. Max shook his head. “Please, I want to help you. You don’t have to tell me right now but sooner rather than later, yeah?” Daniel placed a gentle kiss to Max’s head, letting him know he was there. He felt Max take a deep breath and grip onto Daniel’s hoodie tighter.

“He hits me..” Max cried into him.

“Who baby?” Daniel asked him.

“My dad, for a while now.” Max felt Daniel pulled him closer.

“You listen to me, Maxy. After today he will never hurt you again.” Daniel didn’t know if that’s what Max wanted to hear but he had to try. He felt Max nodded slightly in his neck. Daniel waited a couple of minutes before speaking again, his grip on Max never faltering. “Can I bring those lot in?” Max nodded, Daniel texted Sebastian telling them to come back in.

“Hey, Maxy.” Charles came over and sat beside the bed, Max held his hand out to him, Charles took it.

“Me and you don’t have to hide our friendship anymore..” Max whispered to Charles, Charles looked back at him confused.

“Can you tell us what happened Max?” Lewis came over to the bed and crouched so Max didn’t have to look up, Max just looked at Daniel. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

“You want me to tell them baby?” Max nodded at Daniel. “Charles before I do say, are you in a good place mentally? Because I don’t want you hearing if you’re not.”

“I am. Ask Seb.” Charles pointed towards the German who nodded in agreement.

“His dad abuses him.” Daniel told Lewis and Sebastian. 

“Lewis you best follow me if you don’t want me to commit a murder. I knew something was going on.” Sebastian started to leave, presumably to Max’s dad. 

“You know what? You can do it. Not like you haven’t committed one before.” Lewis looked at his boyfriend before looking back at Max. “I’ll be back and we can talk.” He smiled reassuringly at him and followed Sebastian.

Max cried into Daniel’s neck and kept hold of Charles' hand, both of them letting him. Charles was softly stroking Max’s hand, trying to provide an element of comfort. It was helping Max calm down as was being in Daniel’s arms.

———————————

Max hated spending Christmas in the medical room. He hated it with everything in him. Max couldn’t stop crying every five minutes but Daniel was there to hug him and protect him. Charles spent Christmas with them too, as did Sebastian, Lewis and Kimi. A couple of their others came in to see Max and check on him.

Lewis and Sebastian had banished Max’s dad from Carbon. There was the possibility that he could go to the police and tell them everything but the police would never let the man get away with murders, maybe the petty crimes but not the murders. Lewis wouldn’t be too surprised if he ended up going to Fernando’s gang, as long as he stayed far away from Max he couldn’t care.

“I hope you had a nice day, Maxy. I know it’s not ideal but I hope you liked your present.” Daniel whispered, everyone had gone now. It was late, they were all going off to sleep.

“You made my day be the best it could be and that means a lot. I liked my present but I’d like even more if I could get out of the medical room, please.” Max looked up at him, the tears already in his eyes.

“I wish you were allowed, baby, I do but Kimi said you have to stay here but I’m not going to leave you.” Daniel reassured Max as he started crying again. 

“Please, Dan.” He begged. 

“You can’t, you know you can’t.” Daniel held him close as he cried for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

Max just wished he could have had a somewhat normal Christmas but the whole day his head kept replaying the previous day over. There were only two good things that came out of this, he wouldn’t have to see his dad again and he got to move in with Daniel but other than that they day had been nothing but rubbish. His head was attacking him and Max couldn’t help but cry and cry. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to leave this medical room but Daniel kept him grounded. Daniel made sure he was as good as he could be, Daniel made sure he had everything he needed and Max couldn’t be more grateful for that. Max definitely wasn’t okay now but he would be soon, Daniel would make sure of that. Max gripped Daniel’s hoodie as he fell asleep.

Daniel looked down at Max who was asleep. He brushed his hand gently over Max’s cheek where a bruise was. Daniel couldn’t help but frown, he didn’t know how exactly he was going to help Max or help him get better but he knew he was going to try his hardest because Max meant everything to Daniel and he wasn’t letting that go. Daniel was going to keep him safe and sound, Daniel was going to carry Max through all his dark times and days where he would just cry and Daniel would probably cry himself but it was all worth it if it meant he got to have Max.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hello or request a fic!


End file.
